Treatments for a subset of lysosomal storage disorders (LSDs) have become available, and in many cases, early initiation of therapy leads to a clinical improvement. These encouraging results have spawned widespread interest in newborn screening of LSDs.
Newborn screening programs have been established to quantify the level of metabolites associated with these treatable diseases. New York State now provides Krabbe disease screening and recent legislation for LSD expanded newborn screening has passed in several other states, and newborn screening for Pompe and Fabry diseases is carried out in Taiwan.
The mucopolysaccharidoses (MPS I to VII) are a group of metabolic diseases/syndromes caused by a deficiency of one of the lysosomal enzymes degrading the glycosaminoglycans heparan, dermatan, keratan, or chondroitin sulfate. The pertinent enzymes include five sulfatases, four exoglycosidases, and one non-hydrolytic acetyl-N-transferase. These syndromes result in non-degraded or partially-degraded glycosaminoglycans amassing in the lysosome resulting in irreversible multi-systemic organ damage.
Although treatments have recently become available for some of the MPS syndromes, optimal benefits from these treatments would require commencement of treatment prior to the onset of the irreversible symptoms. Early detection of MPS syndromes maximizes the potential benefit of treatment, and thus there is the need to develop tests that are appropriate for early diagnosis. Likewise, there is a need for developing a fast, inexpensive, and reliable diagnostic procedure that uses dried blood spots (DBS) as a sample source, such as those submitted to newborn screening laboratories.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and reagents for newborn screening of the activity of lysosomal enzymes, particularly methods and reagents that allow for multiplexed enzyme analysis. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.